


Lights Out

by knifekitten



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cruelty, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifekitten/pseuds/knifekitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up and decide to take a shower, it all goes downhill from there. .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

*Creeaak*

You stir awake.

Confused, you roll over warranting another creak. Confusion morphs into annoyance as you realize the sound is coming from the cheap futon you sleep on. You slowly exhale. This isn't the first time the grinding of metal has woken you from a nap. Noticing the lack of light from the open window, you lazily paw at the track-pad on your laptop to check the time.

9:45

"Ugghh"

You rub the gunk from your (e/c) eyes and sit up a bit too fast.

"My sleep schedule's fucked."

You stretch, grab your PJ's, and sulk towards the bathroom. Since your mom works the night shift, you can afford an extra-long shower. Stripping and unbraiding your (h/c) hair, you step into the warm jets. After washing yourself, move to grab the shampoo when, the lights shut off. It takes you a moment to process what happened. More irritated than before, you yank back the shower curtain and tug the white towel around you. While trudging down the hall you realize not only are the lights off but the microwave, stove, and fridge are too.

"Not again!" "Gotta find that breaker. . ."

You're growing tired of the shoddy wiring in this cramped apartment. Stumbling through the dark and feeling around the walls, you find the breaker and main switch. Flipping it yields nothing. Before you have time to react, you feel an arm around your waist and a hand on your mouth.

You scream as loud as possible and try to bite the hand. Before you can get a firm grip, you have something damp shoved into your mouth. This triggers your gag reflex warranting a maniacal giggle from behind.

"Mmmh, I love it when they scream," the voice rasps.

It's definitely masculine which increases your level of panic. His body forces you to the tile and you struggle hard. Something cold and sharp is presses into your neck.

"Stay still or I'll give you something to scream about. . ."

You oblige while he groans and rubs himself against your ass. His dick is growing and he tightens the grip on your waist. You can feel your breaths getting heavier. Is this turning you on? Suddenly, he flips you over. You get a look at his face.

Wide, unblinking eyes, a ghastly smile carved from ear to ear, messy dark hair. .

Tears begin to sting your eyes as he roughly gropes your breasts, pinching the sensitive nipples. You close your eyes when you feel him licking down your stomach towards your wetness. He stops, letting his fingers take over. His thumb gently rubs your clit while two fingers make the 'come hither' motion inside, hitting your special spot. Your eyes roll back. You're getting close. He stops and you hear the clinking of a belt buckle. He places your legs on his shoulders and thrusts deep.

"Mmmf!"

"You like this huh?" "Such a little whore."

His speed increases and his breaths become erratic. You feel your climax bubbling inside.

"Arrggghh!"

He shoots inside you, the ropes hitting your g-spot. You cum hard, squirming underneath his hulking form as tears stream down your cheeks. He gets off you and briskly walks towards the back to exit from whence he came, your bedroom window.


End file.
